In medical imaging apparatuses having two imaging modalities a difficulty arises of combining the two imaging modalities, especially detector units of the two imaging modalities in a suitable manner, so as to preferably prevent the two detector units impeding each other during operation of the medical imaging apparatus for medical imaging examinations. If a first imaging modality is formed by a magnetic resonance apparatus and a second imaging modality by a PET apparatus, a PET detector of the PET apparatus is integrated to save space within a magnet unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus. The PET detector unit is disposed here on a support unit of the PET apparatus which is disposed in a radial direction between a high-frequency coil unit and a gradient coil unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus. In addition an annular gap is disposed between the PET detector unit and the gradient coil unit.
However with such an arrangement of the PET detector unit with the gradient coil unit the result can be an undesired vibration coupling between the gradient coil unit and the PET detector unit, such as for example by way of the transmission of airborne sound waves and/or a transmission of body-borne sound waves. This can lead to undesired noise stress for the patient. Furthermore, as a result of the vibrations the service life and/or a function of the PET detector unit can also be adversely affected, such as for example a service life and/or a function of electronics of the PET detector unit and/or copper screening of the PET detector unit.